


Dog Days

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Series: Femslash Fic Bonanza 2016 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is reintroducing the Amalgamates to their families and Undyne is here to help. One shot. Death and past suicidal thoughts are discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

Alphys’ fingers shook as she watched Endogeny with the other dogs. All of them had said they were prepared for this and they would take their family back no matter what, but she couldn’t bring herself to believe them. She was sure any second they would all scream and run away, or maybe even turn as one and attack her for turning their loved ones into…into _this_. She wished they’d just hurry up and get it over with all already, so she didn’t have to just keep _waiting_ for it. She’d waited around enough already.

A cold hand gripped her shoulder. They’d snuck up behind her! She slammed her eyes shut, bracing herself.

“Hey, Alphys. You okay?”

The gruff voice was instantly recognizable. Alphys opened one eye. “Undyne? Wh-what are you doing here?”

She gave one of her trademark huge grins and kicked at some snow. “Doggo called me earlier and yammered my ear off about his long-awaited reunion with little sis. I wanted to see it! And I…figured you could use some company.”

Alphys tried to match Undyne’s smile, but could only manage a weak imitation. There she went, looking out for her again. It was more than she deserved. The hand on her shoulder was a gentle comfort- it felt almost warm, though that was _of course_ scientifically impossible with them both being cold-blooded and all that. She tried to enjoy it while it lasted, because she was certain Undyne would withdraw it soon, once she’d gotten a better look at exactly what Alphys had done.

“Not quite the sweet scene you expected. huh?” Alphys muttered.

“I dunno, looks like a pretty cute family to me. Maybe you should take a look.”

Alphys raised her eyes and could barely believe what she saw. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog were bounding around Endogeny excitedly, slobbering all over them (and being slobbered on in return. Dogamy and Doggaressa were stroking them while babbling about how they’d learned how to do this from a weird puppy.  Doggo looked incredibly nervous and near tears as he knelt down in front of what had formerly been his little sister, but he was also smiling.

“That’s…b-better than I expected…” Alphys finally managed to say.

“Maybe we should give them some privacy.” Undyne led her to a nearby snow bank, where they sat down and watched the dogs from afar.

“They seem…they seem happy…” Alphys still couldn’t quite make herself believe it. “I don’t…”

“Of course they’re happy! The dogs they love are back! It’s way better than what anyone expected, after how you were acting, shutting yourself up and not answering their letters…” Undyne turned and looked at Alphys with sad eyes. “This is…way better than what _I_ expected.”

Alphys seized up inside. “Y-you knew? That I had their relatives and I wasn’t…?”

“Well, duh. The dogs are all part of my Royal Guard after all. I knew- _know_ their families too. You think any of them can keep a secret? They were bothering me at all hours of the night, panicking when they didn’t hear back from you…they thought I could do something about it, I guess.”

Alphys wanted to sink into the snow and disappear. She hunched over, shaking. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“

Undyne clapped Alphys in the back so hard that she nearly toppled out of her seat and into the slush.

“You _should_ be sorry for making me _worry_ about you so much!” She chortled. “I thought what had happened was they’d died on you again and you were too afraid to tell anyone. I sure looked stupid, trying to make you see it was not your fault using Mew Mew Kissy Cutie…”

“ _That’s_ what that was?” Alphys remembered that speech.

 _Man, it sort of makes you think, huh? Mew Mew got so close to saving that shop from shutting down…she told everyone she had it back open…but in the end it shut down anyway. It’s sorta like, sometimes even Mew Mew can’t save everyone huh? Sometimes things just have to end. But it’s great Mew Mew SUCKED IT UP in the end and told them the truth! And nobody blamed her! Good thing, because if anyone blames y-her, I’ll PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE. I mean I would have punched them._ _But they didn’t so- uh, anyway I guess we should watch the next episode?_

Alphys couldn’t help but smile softly. “Geez, and here I just thought you were just nerdgasming.”

“How could I know it was the wrong analogy?” Undyne grumbled. “I totally thought they were all dead again.” She watched with a content expression as Lesser Dog bought Endogeny a stick. “…I’m really happy they’re not.” 

“Don’t you think death would have been…better than this?” Alphys still had a hard time looking at Endogeny…at any of the Amalgamates, really. The way they quivered and shuddered, their loping trembling feet, their dripping and unstable body…it all just reminded her too much of the day it had happened, those horrible screams as they’d melted together, the terror on their faces. She felt like those voices were still in there somewhere… screaming at her. _How could you._ _You had no right to do this to us._

“Hell no!” Undyne shook her head vigorously. “Nothing is worse than death. I know…” She hesitated, her smile dropping.

“You…know?” Alphys didn’t like seeing Undyne look like that.

Undyne looked away, rubbing the side of her arm. “Not really…I’ve had…this dream...once or twice.  Where I’m dying. Disintegrating into dust, you know. I’m trying so hard, but I know I can’t keep myself together anymore. Everything’s…melting away. It’s agony, and all I can think is that I’m never going to get to see the people I l-love ever again. I’m never going to make bad food with Papyrus again. I’m never going to have tea with Asgore again _or_ get disgustingly drooled on by my guard again. And I couldn’t stand that I’d never watch anime with you again, that I’d never hear another nerdy rant…and the biggest regret was how…I’d never even gotten to tell you…”

She clutched her arm, hard. “It was the worst thing. I knew I’d give _anything_ just for one more second, I’d endure anything, just to see…just to see my people again.”

Alphys couldn’t stop herself. She leaned into Undyne, wrapping her arms around her. Normally being this close to Undyne’s body would have been too much for her, would have led to sweating and stammering and shaking, but now she just didn’t want to ever let go, no matter what.

“That why I feel like…even if they’re like this… they have to be happy to have more time with their people. That’s all that matters to you at the end.” Undyne’s shoulders slumped, her hand slipped off her arm and she gave a little laugh. “Though what do I know, really? It was just a stupid dream, after all.”

“No,” Alphys muttered. “I have those kinds of dreams too. In mine, the people I-I love are gone and I…I just…” She couldn’t say it.

Undyne was hugging her back now, so fiercely Alphys thought she would suffocate. “It won’t happen. I won’t let it happen. You can’t give up, Alphys. No matter what. Look what happened when you didn’t give up here! You gave these dogs a miracle.”

“I know…I know…” Alphys muttered into Undyne’s chest. “You’re right. I’m glad I met you. I-I’m glad you were there that day at the dump.”

“I’m glad I met you that day too. Because more than anything, I’m happy you didn’t do it.”

 _Of course she knew._ Alphys sighed inwardly. Undyne really was a lot smarter than everyone gave her credit for, in some ways.

They finally let go of each other, though as they separated they took each other’s hands.

“You don’t have to worry as long as I’m here. I’ll protect you from anything, even yourself.” Undyne lifted her chin proudly.

Alphys squeezed her hand. “You don’t have to worry either. About dying alone or any of that. From now on, I’ll always be there right by your side. Even I…even I can do that much.”

Undyne’s eyes widened. That was when Alphys did what was possibly the most impulsive, reckless thing she’d ever done in her life. She kissed Undyne on the cheek.  Her face practically erupted into flames the second she did it, and she pulled back to see that Undyne also had gone from blue to burning red.

Alphys shot up immediately. “I-I better got tell them how to feed Endogeny!”

 She bolted towards the dogs as Undyne said “yeah…okay…” in a dazed voice.

She couldn’t believe she’d just done that. She was filled with something she couldn’t quite described…everything was tingling. It was sort of like she’d shocked herself in the lab, but it was also more than that? It wasn’t until Endogeny galloped toward her, wiggling and wobbling and absolutely writhing with excitement, that she was able to put a name to it.

She felt…alive.


End file.
